fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Sponge vs Blue
''Sponge vs Blue ''is an action/comedy series created by Zeon1. It follows two teams of soldiers (who may be vaguely familiar), one Red and one Blue, fighting a seemingly pointless war in the middle of Jellyfish Fields. Warning: Not for young audiences. Characters Red Team *Captain Eugene Krabs *Private Sheldon Plankton *Private II Sandy Cheeks Blue Team *Corporal SpongeBob Squarepants *Private Patrick Star *Private First Squidward Tentacles Episodes Season 1 1. Welcome to the War Effort! SpongeBob and Patrick get stuck behind cover as Krabs and Plankton unleash their new gun, while Squidward has problems with their contact at Command. Quote- SpongeBob: Man, does that thing ever run out of bullets? Patrick: Well, it's got to slow down sometime! 2. It Came From Above Squidward decides to go out and help his two teammates, while Plankton devises a plan to go around the cliffs and attack SpongeBob and Patrick. Meanwhile, SpongeBob notices a mysterious ship crash in the distance... Quote- Squidward: *Sighs* Well, I guess this is unavoidable... better try to get to them without making much- SpongeBob: SQUIDWARD! YOU CAME TO HELP! Squidward: -noise. 3. Argument about What?! While still under fire, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward get into an argument about if Squidward has balls or not. Before they can finish the argument, Plankton attacks! Quote- Squidward: This is really (bleep)ing disturbing! SpongeBob: So are your (bleep)s. 4. The Mysterious Beyond SpongeBob comes up with a plan to escape the Reds by going around the far hills, and back to Blue Base. Patrick tries to convince him not to because he's scared of them. Quote- Patrick: No, not (bleep)ing there! That's where soldiers go to die. SpongeBob: Patrick, just were starfish go to- oops. Patrick: Help me! 5. And This Little Fishie Ran All the Way Home! SpongeBob and the Blues begin to make their last-minute escape, but Plankton isn't done with them, and uses his most potent weapon: the Yo-Mama Gun. Quote- Plankton: Your mama's a (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) SpongeBob: (Repeats the Word at least a dozen times) 6. Job Well Done Squidward briefs the team on the new vehicle they'll be recieving, and Plankton decides to call an engineer to fix their broken jeep. Quote- Plankton: Now, I'll just hit this button- Krabs: Wouldn't that button send me into a pit of lava? Plankton: .... No. 7. Maintenance The engineer, named Karen, arrives, and Plankton immediatley falls in love. Meanwhile, the Blues devise a scheme to kidnap Karen so she can fix their electronics and communications equipment. 8. Kidnapped The Blues move in to kidnap Karen, while Sandy decides to try out the new gun on the jeep. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs digs up some old... magazines. 9. Mission Acomplished! The Blues interrogate Karen, but she proves to be unbreakable. Finally, Patrick and SpongeBob decide to take her back to Red Base, but Plankton drives up in the Jeep, ready to fire! 10. Combat Ops SpongeBob orders Patrick to insult Sandy, and he and Squidward sneak around. At that moment, the new Hornet is delivered, and Squidward has to go back to get it. Meanwhile, Sandy shoots Patrick, and they take him captive, while SpongeBob hang glides above them to get his best friend back! 11. Battle of The West Fields, Part 1 Written by Emperor2 While SpongeBob glides over Red Base, Patrick wakes & swears uncontrolably at Sandy. Plankton attacks & seemingly kills Squidward using the Blitzer-1000 Cannon. Quotes: SpongeBob: I'll rescue you Patrick. (Meanwhile) 'Patrick: '''Where the (bleep) am I? (Bleep)ing Reds. (Bleep) Sandy & her (bleeping) Lionfish Tranquilizer. ''"I'm Free!" Patrick happy after being rescued by SpongeBob from Red Base. 12. Battle of The West Fields, Part 2 Written by Emperor2 While Squidward is revealed to have survived, SpongeBob rescues Patrick by falling through the Prison window. The Blitzer-1000 runs out of bullets and the blues begin their biggest plan yet.....destroy Red Base! Category:Pineapple Pictures Category:PG-13 Category:Spin-Offs